Shortstop
Shortstop, abbreviated SS, is the baseball fielding position between second and third base. Shortstop is often regarded as the most dynamic defensive position in baseball, because there are more right-handed hitters in baseball than left-handed hitters, and most hitters have a tendency to pull the ball slightly, so more balls go to the shortstop than any other position. In the numbering system used to record defensive plays, the shortstop is assigned the number 6. Shortstops are required to cover second base in double play situations when the ball is hit to the second baseman, first baseman, pitcher, or catcher. They cover second when a runner is attempting a stolen base, but only when a left-handed hitter is batting. This is because the chances of a ball being hit to the left side of the infield are almost cut in half. They also must cover third at various times, including the rotation play; that is, when there are runners on first and second and a sacrifice bunt is attempted. Shortstops generally are given precedence on catching pop-ups in the infield as well, so they end up calling off other players many times, although on deep pop-ups they fall back when called off by an outfielder.' The shortstop also has to back up a throw from the catcher to the third baseman when the runner is attempting to steal third base. (Normally this action is not done at the major league level because the catcher is better at throwing, the third baseman is better at catching the ball, and the left fielder is there to back up third base. This action is usually performed in Little League Baseball.)' Traditionally, players are selected as shortstops for their fielding prowess, but in recent years more shortstops with excellent hitting have entered the leagues as well. It is an exclusively right-handed position, as a righty can easily throw to first or second without having to physically turn after playing a ground ball, the most common type of hit directed at the shortstop. Significant shortstops Baseball Hall of Fame members *Luis Aparicio *Luke Appling *Dave Bancroft *Ernie Banks *Lou Boudreau *Joe Cronin *George Davis *Travis Jackson *Hughie Jennings *John Henry "Pop" Lloyd * *Rabbit Maranville *Pee Wee Reese *Cal Ripken, Jr. *Phil Rizzuto *Joe Sewell *Ozzie Smith *Joe Tinker *Arky Vaughan *Honus Wagner *Bobby Wallace *John Montgomery Ward *Willie Wells * *George Wright (elected as a pioneer, but also starred as a shortstop in the 1860s & 70s) *Robin Yount (moved to the outfield for his last nine seasons) , a shortstop, getting ready to field his position in 2007]] Multiple Gold Glove Award winners *Ozzie Smith: 13 *Omar Vizquel: 11 *Luis Aparicio: 9 *Mark Belanger: 8 *Dave Concepción: 5 *Tony Fernández: 4 *Alan Trammell: 4 *Derek Jeter: 3 *Barry Larkin: 3 *Roy McMillan: 3 *Rey Ordóñez: 3 *Gene Alley: 2 *Larry Bowa: 2 *Don Kessinger: 2 *Edgar Rentería: 2 *Cal Ripken, Jr.: 2 *Alex Rodríguez: 2 *Jimmy Rollins: 2 *Zoilo Versalles: 2 *Maury Wills: 2 All time single season assist leaders among shortstops #Ozzie Smith: 621 (St. Louis Cardinals, 1980) #Glenn Wright: 601 (Pittsburgh Pirates, 1924) #Dave Bancroft: 598 (Philadelphia Phillies/New York Giants, 1920) #Tommy Thevenow: 597 (St. Louis Cardinals, 1926) #Iván DeJesús: 595 (Chicago Cubs, 1977) #Cal Ripken, Jr.: 583 (Baltimore Orioles, 1984) #Whitey Wietelmann: 581 (Boston Braves, 1943) #Dave Bancroft: 579 (New York Giants, 1922) #Rabbit Maranville: 574 (Boston Braves, 1914) #Don Kessinger: 573 (Chicago Cubs, 1968) All time single season putout leaders among shortstops # Donie Bush: 425 (Detroit Tigers, 1914) # Hughie Jennings: 425 (Baltimore Orioles League, 1895) # Joe Cassidy: 408 (Washington Senators, 1905) # Rabbit Maranville: 407 (Boston Braves, 1914) # Dave Bancroft: 405 (New York Giants, 1922) # Eddie Miller: 405 (Boston Braves, 1940) # Monte Cross: 404 (Philadelphia Phillies, 1898) # Dave Bancroft: 396 (New York Giants, 1921) # Mickey Doolan: 395 (Philadelphia Phillies, 1906) # Buck Weaver: 392 (Chicago White Sox, 1913) Other notable stars *Jack Barry *Dick Bartell *Larry Bowa *Chico Carrasquel *Bert Campaneris *Ray Chapman *Jose Concepcion *Bill Dahlen *Alvin Dark *Kevin Elster *Jim Fregosi *Chick Galloway *Jack Glasscock *Dick Groat *Bud Harrelson *Steve Jeltz *Billy Jurges *Home Run Johnson *Don Kessinger *Mark Koenig *Johnny Logan *Herman Long *Lyn Lary *Dick Lundy * *Marty Marion *Roy McMillan *Dobie Moore * *Ivy Olsen *Freddy Patek *Dickey Pearce *Johnny Pesky *Rico Petrocelli *José Reyes *Jimmy Rollins *Bill Russell *Everett Scott *Vern Stephens *Garry Templeton *Dickie Thon *Maury Wills * = Negro Leagues player Currently Active Shortstops *Clint Barmes *Jason Bartlett *Angel Berroa *Yuniesky Betancourt *Willie Bloomquist *Orlando Cabrera *Alex Cintron *Alex Cora *Craig Counsell *David Eckstein *Adam Everett *Rafael Furcal *Nomar Garciaparra *Chris Gomez *Carlos Guillen *Jerry Hairston, Jr. *Bill Hall *J.J. Hardy *Cesar Izturis *Felipe Lopez *Jed Lowrie *Julio Lugo *Tomohiro Nioka *Derek Jeter *Jhonny Peralta *Nick Punto *Hanley Ramirez *Edgar Renteria *Jose Reyes *Luis Rivas *Jimmy Rollins *Miguel Tejada *Troy Tulowitski *Ramon Vazquez *Omar Vizquel *Juan Uribe *Jack Wilson *Michael Young See also *Gold Glove award winners: AL, NL *List of Gold Glove middle infield duos *One theory of how the shortstop position got its name Category:Positions *